Ensemble, face à l'adversité
by Selphie451
Summary: Ron est boulversé par la mort de sa petite soeur... Hermione parviendratelle à l'aider ? RXH
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se précipita au quatrième étage de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, ses yeux scrutant les moindres recoins à la recherche d'une tête rousse. Elle avait reçu un hibou Express de la famille Weasley plus d'une heure auparavant. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour convaincre ses parents de la laisser partir seule à Londres alors qu'elle avait achevée sa dernière année à Poudlard depuis seulement une semaine. Mais ils avaient finalement accepté et elle avait prit le Magicobus sans autre affaire qu'une petite bourse d'argent sorcier et sa baguette.

La lettre envoyée par Fred et Georges l'avait on ne peut plus inquiétée. Ils disaient être à Sainte Mangouste et lui demandaient de les rejoindre au plus vite, sans aucune autre explication…

Il avait du arriver quelque chose à l'un des membres de la famille et depuis elle ne cessait de prier en silence pour que Ron soit sain et sauf…

La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain, remarquant trois têtes rousses au milieu du couloir. Les jumeaux étaient adossés au mur et Ron assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Au moins, il était vivant…

Ron !

Elle les rejoignit et interrogea du regard les jumeaux qui se contentèrent de baisser les yeux.

On va… on va chercher quelque chose à boire… dit Fred d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'agenouilla près de son meilleur ami tandis que ses deux frères s'éloignaient.

Ron… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il leva à peine les yeux vers elle et elle sut immédiatement que c'était très grave : elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état… Il avait les yeux hagards, perdus.

C'est… Ginny…

Hermione tressaillit et sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Ce n'était pas possible… non… ça n'avait aucun sens… pourquoi…?

Ron… Non…

Elle est morte… dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait…

Hermione posa les deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Ho mon Dieu… non…

Elle serra Ron dans ses bras mais il ne fit pas un geste… c'était presque comme s'il était mort lui aussi….

Morte… Ginny était morte… comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser sortir un Arthur Weasley l'air particulièrement fatigué et perçut, derrière lui, les sanglots de sa femme.

Monsieur Weasley ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione… je suis content que tu sois là, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Mais… je… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?

Il soupira:

Trois Mangemorts… ils l'ont agressée alors que nous étions sortis… Elle… elle en a tué un, les autres se sont enfuis quand nous sommes arrivés…. Elle était encore vivante mais… c'était trop tard… elle… elle s'est éteinte ici…

Je suis vraiment désolée… murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose… ?

Il secoua la tête imperceptiblement et son regard se posa sur Ron.

Peut-être que… je pense que Ron... devrait s'éloigner de la maison quelques temps… est-ce que tu crois que… qu'il pourrait…?

Bien sûr, le coupa doucement Hermione, il pourra rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire Monsieur Weasley… Je…

Elle sécha ses larmes avec courage et se tourna vers la porte de la chambre restée entrouverte.

Est-ce que…? Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley. Je suis sûr que Molly serait soulagée de te voir… Tu es la dernière fille qu'il lui reste…

Oui… acquiesça-t-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. D'accord…

Elle rentra prudemment dans la chambre.

En l'apercevant la mère de Ron se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras:

Ho ma chérie… tu ne devrais pas rentrer… tu ne dois pas voir ça…

Je… vous savez… ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi…

S'il te plaît, insista Molly. Je ne veux pas qu'on voie ma Ginny dans cet état…

Hermione hocha la tête sans un mot, s'interdisant de regarder derrière la petite femme et elles sortirent toutes les deux, Madame Weasley faisant de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes.

Ron va venir un peu à la maison. Annonça Hermione. Je prendrai soin de lui… je vous le promet…

Merci ma chérie… Dit-elle en la serrant fortement contre elle. Merci… mais… vous devriez partir maintenant… Ron est en état de choc… oui… il vaut mieux que vous partiez… maintenant…

Oui… murmura Hermione. Oui… Au revoir Madame Weasley…

Hermione se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte de Molly et sécha à nouveaux ses larmes avant d'attraper Ron par le bras et de le forcer à se lever.

Ron… on s'en va…

Il acquiesça et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux, mais c'était pire que tout… Ses yeux reflétaient une terreur indicible…

Hermione…. Gémit-il.

Shhh…. Viens… viens… chuchota-t-elle sans pouvoir cette fois contenir ses sanglots.

Elle le serra contre elle, encore sous le choc, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

Shhh…

Elle ferma les yeux en le serrant plus étroitement contre son cœur et ils disparurent bientôt dans un craquement retentissant.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'ai oublié de préciser que j'avais écrit les trois premiers chapitre de cette histoire en collaboration avec la talentueuse Ithil' mais que je la continue seule. Pour ceux qui se demanderai (par hasard) ce qu'il advient de mes autres fics, je ne les ai pas oublié mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps en ce moment (cette fic étant déjàcommencée depuis un moment, c'est la raison pour laquelle je peux la publier) ! Mais je me rattraperai le plus vite possible ! Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Et voici donc la suite ! Merci également, encore à Ithil ! Kisses ! COntinuez à me laisser des reviews ca me fait très plaisir !_

* * *

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent au beau milieu du salon d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière était encore accrochée à Ron, pleurant contre son épaule. Lui ne réagissait pas. Les yeux toujours vides, ils semblaient avoir perdu la faculté de se fixer sur quoi que ce soit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se décida enfin à lâcher Ron et s'essuya les yeux dans un geste qu'elle voulait énergique mais qui eut pour seul effet de lui paraître totalement déplacé.

Euh… je…vais appeler mes parents pour les prévenir, fit Hermione d'une toute petite voix en fixant Ron pour voir s'il écoutait ce qu'elle disait. Mais son manque total de réaction lui indiqua clairement que non.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'elle se forçait à le laisser seul pour attraper le téléphone dans la cuisine. Elle composa rapidement le numéro du cabinet de dentiste de ses parents et attendit que quelqu'un décroche. La voix de sa mère grésilla enfin à l'autre bout du fil.

Maman? C'est moi, dit aussitôt Hermione.

Sa voix tremblait.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda aussitôt sa mère d'un air inquiet.

Ron… Ron Weasley est à la maison, répondit-elle en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Il y a eu… un problème dans sa famille et…

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? répéta Mrs Granger, l'ai de plus en plus inquiète.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard. C'est juste qu'il va rester à la maison quelques jours. Préviens papa, d'accord? fit Hermione en recommençant à sangloter.

Hermione? s'exclama sa mère, l'air totalement paniquée.

Je vais bien, coupa Hermione.

Avant que sa mère ait le temps de répondre, elle ajoutaqu'elle allait préparer la chambre d'amis et raccrocha. Elle resta immobile un moment, puis son corps se mit à trembler et elle s'écroula sur le sol, en pleurs. Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver? Ginny ne pouvait pas être morte! Elle l'avait vue une semaine à peine auparavant! Comment pouvait-elle ne plus être là?

C'était impossible… Ca allait trop vite… Mrs Weasley en pleurs. Fred et George effondrés. Et Ron… Ron qui ne disait plus rien. Ron dont le chagrin semblait au-delà de tout…

Elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui avant tout.

Passant fébrilement ses mains sur son visage, elle se leva et essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance avant de retourner dans le salon.

Il était toujours au même endroit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et son visage était toujours aussi éteint.

Ils n'avaient même pas pris d'affaires. Il faudrait qu'elle aille au Terrier lui chercher des vêtements.

Elle poussa un faible soupir et s'approcha de lui.

J'ai prévenu mes parents, dit-elle doucement. Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire…

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Comment pouvait-elle le réconforter s'il ne l'entendait même pas? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux mais fit tout son possible pour les retenir. Elle devait s'occuper de lui…

Je vais monter préparer ta chambre, balbutia-t-elle en se détournant.

Elle avait presque atteint les escaliers quand Ron ouvrit enfin la bouche.

Merci… dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Hermione se retourna et le fixa. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle et elle ne put soutenir son regard. Il était tellement triste. Hermione se sentit submergée par une vague de chagrin qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'elle partagerait et porterait désormais, comme sienne. Elle ne le laisserait pas seul, jamais…

Revenant sur ses pas, elle se blottit contre lui avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait et tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait encore donner.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron répondit à son étreinte, avec maladresse, ses gestes étant hachés et secoués de spasmes. Mais Hermione le sentit revivre au moins un peu, et elle le serra plus fort contre son cœur. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues mais elle ne parvint pas à les retenir. Tout était tellement empreint de tristesse. Comment pourraient-ils s'en sortir? Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter Ron, mais celui-ci semblait au-delà de toute aide. Il faudrait tellement de temps… Et ils en avaient si peu. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour la guerre. Comment le pourraient-ils? Ils avaient à peine quittés l'école… Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix… la vie continuait…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et chassa les dernières larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

Je vais préparer ta chambre, dit-elle à nouveau, en s'écartant de lui.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux toujours humides et l'air désespéré. Hermione tenta vaillamment de sourire, mais ses lèvres refusèrent de s'étirer en un geste joyeux et elle dut se résoudre à un bref signe de tête. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, même si elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps, alors, prenant doucement la main de Ron dans la sienne, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier...

_La suite très vite ! Bisous !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que ce suite vous plaira ! Gros bizous !

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, tirée de ses rêves par un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle se précipita aussitôt dans la chambre d'ami où elle assista, impuissante, à la destruction du mobilier… Ron était dans un état de rage affolant… Il criait en jetant au mur tout ce qui lui passait entre les mains et les larmes coulaient avec force sur ses joues…

"Ron…" Gémit-elle.

Ses parents la rejoignirent rapidement, inquiets.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se…?" Commença Monsieur Granger.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Ron et l'expression d'inquiétude sur son visage fit place à la peine et la compassion.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix tandis que sa mère lui pressait doucement l'épaule.

"Laisse-le…Répondit calmement son père. Je crois qu'il a besoin de se défouler… Laisse-le, ne t'inquiète pas… il va finir par se calmer et à ce moment là, il aura besoin de toi…"

"Tu veux qu'on reste "Interrogea sa mère.

"Non, non ça va aller.. je suis désolée de… je sais que… que vous vous levez tôt demain… murmura-t-elle d'une voix absente sans quitter Ron des yeux qui continuait son carnage. Mais…"

"Ne t'en fais pas…. Sourit tristement Madame Granger pour l'encourager. Nous comprenons…. Il pourra rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra…"

"Merci maman…"

Elle essuya ses yeux humides du revers de la main et sourit courageusement.

"Ça va aller… Je vais m'occuper de lui…."

"Nous te faisons confiance, chérie… sois prudente, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande…"

Hermione leva les yeux vers ses parents et comprit qu'ils ne parlaient pas seulement de Ron…. Non… ils parlaient de la guerre dont, même s'ils ignoraient l'existence officielle, ils avaient pris conscience quand la jeune femme leur avait expliqué l'état de son meilleur ami…. Il avait perdu sa sœur… à cause de la guerre….

Ils avaient longuement discuté la veille au soir, et même s'ils auraient mille fois préférés la garder avec eux, en sécurité, dans le monde moldus… ils savaient que ce n'était pas la bonne solution…. C'était son monde et elle ne voulait pas en être écarté, pas même à cause d'une guerre…. Elle allait se battre aux côtés des siens, aux côtés des sorciers qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer…. Elle se battrait pour eux et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher ! Pas même ses parents.

Ils l'avaient compris.. et l'acceptaient…

"Je vous le promet… assura-t-elle, sentant l'inquiétude la gagner en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de sa mère. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais ce que je fais… Je suis en sécurité avec mes amis…. Ne vous inquiétez pas…."

Son père sourit fièrement et embrassa Hermione sur le front avant d'entraîner son épouse dans leur chambre, laissant la jeune femme seule.

Ron s'effondra soudain sur le sol en gémissant et en pleurant au milieu de la pièce, la tête entre les mains.

"Ron !"

Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Ron…"

Elle l'attira doucement contre elle, essayant par la même occasion d'évacuer la panique qui l'envahissait. Le voir dans cet état était pire que tout….

"Ron, calme-toi… je t'en prie…"

Il enfouit soudain son visage au creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle était son dernier espoir….

"Elle est… morte… morte ! Ginny est… morte ! Ma… ma petite sœur… Balbutia-t-il à travers ses sanglots. Je n'ai rien.. rien pu faire… je n'ai pas pu la protéger, j'ai pas pu…et.. elle… elle est morte…"

"Ho Ron…"

Hermione éclata à son tour en sanglot et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Ron, espérant vainement pouvoir effacer leur peine à tout les deux dans cette étreinte.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire quelque chose… si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière…..

Mais elle en était incapable…. Et plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant….

Ils restèrent un long, très long moment enlacés, au milieu de la chambre à moitié détruite, se calmant mutuellement par leur présence et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla à nouveau le soleil s'était levé depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Elle mit un moment à réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre et se redressa brusquement en se souvenant des évènements de la nuit, surprise que Ron ne soit pas près d'elle. Il entra soudain dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main et lui sourit tristement: 

"Bonjour…."

"Heu… bonjour… murmura-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il montra la pièce d'un vague geste de la main et haussa les épaules d'un air coupable:

"J'essaye de réparer… je suis désolé pour tout ce foutoir, je…"

"Ce n'est rien ! Assura-t-elle en se levant pour lui faire face. Je…"

Elle s'interrompit et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, sans un mot avant qu'Hermione ne lui prenne la main avec douceur, lui souriant tendrement.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Tant que j'aurais de quoi m'occuper, je crois que ça ira…. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque, grimaçant à la vue du carnage qu'il avait commis."

La nuit lui avait permis de faire le point.. de se calmer un peu, de reprendre le dessus.. en tout cas temporairement… il le devait au moins à Hermione… elle faisait tant pour lui….

Elle acquiesça doucement et se baissa pour ramasser un livre dont la couverture avait violemment était arrachée.

"Je suis désolé…" répéta Ron, mal à l'aise.

Elle ne répondit rien et leva les yeux vers lui:

"Ron, tu sais.. je voulais te dire que…murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là… tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…"

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et sourit avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

"Je sais… merci 'Mione… merci…"


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci de lire cette histoire et de me laisser votre avis ! Gros bizous !

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione l'installait devant le poste de télévision."

"Une télé. Ca occupe les moldus…ils la regardent quand… quand ils s'ennuient…"

Ron leva les yeux vers elle:

"Tu veux que je pense à autre chose…" murmura-t-il, plus perspicace que d'habitude.

Hermione se figea, surprise et s'assit près de lui en lui prenant la main. Elle était parvenue à l'occuper toute la journée mais elle savait qu'avec la nuit reviendrait les souvenirs douloureux.

"Je veux juste… que tu ailles mieux… je m'inquiète pour toi, Ron… je… j'aimerais tellement… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir…"

Sa voix se brisa et elle essuya ses yeux humides, se sentant faible et stupide.

Elle sentit la main de Ron serrer un peu plus la sienne et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes:

"Je suis désolé de t'inquiéter… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne veux pas que tu te faces du soucis pour moi…

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Protesta Hermione, les larmes lui brûlant toujours les yeux. Quelle genre d'amie serais-je si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ? Quelle genre d'amie serais-je si je ne partageais pas ta peine et ta souffrance…? J'ai mal de te voir si triste, Ron… j'ai mal parce que moi au"ssi, je suis triste, et… je ne sais pas quoi faire… je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Ron lui sourit tristement et l'attira contre lui avec douceur:

"Reste.. avec moi…"

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte en enfouissant son visage dans ses long cheveux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, essayant d'ignorer les sanglots étouffés du rouquin à peine masqués par l'orage qui approchait….

Lui qui était si fort… si fier… lui qui était toujours là pour la rassurer et la protéger… il avait l'air si fragile à présent…. Elle avait tellement mal de le voir ainsi… Elle sentait ses repères s'effondrer avec lui… et elle avait peur… tellement peur…

La guerre s'intensifiait… et elle venait de faire une nouvelle victime…. … la sœur de son meilleur ami… Sa meilleure amie qui était comme une sœur pour elle….

Il fallait qu'ils surmontent ça… et qu'ils continuent à avancer…. Il le fallait absolument…

"Oui… Je resterai avec toi… Je resterai toujours avec toi, Ron…"

Elle sentit le jeune homme se détendre contre elle et doucement il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser lentement bercer…

"Je resterai avec toi…répéta-t-elle à mi-voix."

Hermione pensa une dernière fois à la douleur que les larmes de Ron provoquait en elle et finit par s'endormir dans la chaleur de ses bras, ne se souciant plus, pour quelques instants, de la guerre et de ses atrocités…

Une seule chose avait de l'importance… elle était dans ses bras… et sa seule présence suffisait à apaiser ses peurs et ses peines….

* * *

Un violent coup de tonnerre réveilla Hermione en sursaut. La jeune femme chercha Ron du regard et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus dans le salon mais la baie vitrée était ouverte et la pluie s'infiltrait dans la maison.

"Ron ?" Appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle se leva et s'avança d'un pas incertain vers la porte fenêtre.

"Ron !"

Le rouquin était debout immobile au milieu du jardin, indifférent aux éléments qui se déchaînaient autour de lui.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer à l'intérieur mais il resta sans bouger.

"Ron ! Regarde-moi ! Dis quelque chose !"

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et Hermione recula instinctivement. Il ne restait plus rien du petit garçon perdu dans les bras duquel elle s'était endormie… son visage n'exprimait plus ni tristesse ni douleur, mais une froide détermination…. et une rage sans nom…

Ron… gémit-elle, effrayée."

"Je les tuerai… déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je les tuerai tous…"

Hermione recula encore et trébucha avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe trempée, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit alors que les larmes sur ses joues se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies….

Elle refoula l'immense sentiment de désespoir qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle et se releva avec difficulté tandis que l'orage faisait rage autour d'eux.

"Ron !"

Elle posa sa main sur le visage du rouquin pour attirer son attention et se força à lui sourire malgré la peur qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

"Viens… rentrons… il ne faut pas rester là…"

Ron cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour de lui quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se pose sur la jeune femme.

"Hermione…"

"Viens… murmura-t-elle en l'attirant à l'intérieur. Viens…tu vas être malade si tu restes là…"

Elle l'installa sur le canapé et après avoir lancé un sort pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée, alla chercher quelques serviettes.

"Tu es trempé… murmura-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Viens… il faut que tu enlèves tes vêtements…"

Elle l'aida à retirer son tee-shirt et lui mit une serviette sur la tête pour commencer à sécher ses cheveux.

Il baissa la tête et Hermione s'agenouilla près de lui pour lui frictionner les cheveux dans l'espoir de le réchauffer.

"Ca va, tu n'as pas trop froid ? Bon sang, mais quelle idée, Ron !"

"Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… dit-il soudain d'une voix rauque en relevant les yeux. Je crois que j'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées…"

"Je comprend…" murmura-t-elle.

Elle se força à lui sourire et abandonna la serviette sur sa tête. Elle en empoigna une autre et lui frotta vigoureusement le torse, comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant.

"Je te prêterai un pyjama à mon père en attendant que ces vêtements sèchent… Il risque d'être un peu petit mais ça fera l'affaire jusqu'à demain, non ?"

Elle sursauta quand les deux puissantes mains de Ron attrapèrent ses poignets et elle le regarda dans les yeux, surprise et effrayée.

"Tu trembles… réalisa-t-il, inquiet. Toi aussi tu es trempée…. Je suis désolé… c'est ma faute…"

"Non !"

"Arrête de t'occuper de moi… je ne t'apporterai rien de bon… ça ne sert à rien de perdre ton temps avec moi…je n'en vaux pas la peine…"

Hermione le dévisagea longuement, luttant contre l'envie de se mettre à hurler qu'il était le plus grand des crétins.

"Je n'ai pas froid, Ron. Déclara-t-elle soudain en lui montrant ses mains tremblantes."

"Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, perdu."

"Je n'ai pas froid… chuchota-t-elle. Je ne tremble pas de froid…."

Il secoua la tête d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue du rouquin.

"Je tremble pour toi… de peur… de peine… de douleur… je tremble pour toi, Ron… et quoi que tu dises… quoi que tu fasses… rien ne pourra changer ça… alors… ne me dis pas… ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ! Ne me dis pas que je tremble pour rien !"

Elle avait presque crié ces derniers mots et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il donc pas !

"Mione'…"

"Tu comptes pour moi…affirma-t-elle avec force. Tu comptes bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… alors ne dis pas que je perd mon temps avec toi, parce que ce n'est pas vrai !"

Parce qu'elle l'aimait… mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions… elle pouvait seulement avoir mal avec lui… partager cette douleur et cette peine…

Elle baissa les yeux mais cette fois ne put retenir les sanglots qui l'étouffaient…

"Hermione…"

"Je suis tellement stupide… comme si tu avais besoin que je me mette à pleurer dans un moment pareil…"

"J'ai bien pleuré dans tes bras… protesta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. Alors… viens…pleure si ça te fait du bien…"

"Ron…."

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se montrer si faible mais se laissa finalement aller contre le torse musclé du rouquin quand il murmura:

"Ne me laisse pas, Hermione… s'il te plaît… ne me laisse pas…"

Elle pleura sur son épaule et les larmes de Ron se mêlèrent aux siennes, une dernière fois….

C'était un dernier moment de faiblesse… ils le savaient tous deux… quand le jour se lèverait… la colère et la détermination remplaceraient la tristesse et la douleur. Ron pleurait sa sœur pour la dernière fois dans les bras de sa meilleure amie…la dernière fois avant d'exiger sa vengeance…

Elle le serra plus fort, émue et réitéra la promesse faite la nuit précédente, pressentant que plus que jamais ils auraient besoin l'un de l'autre...

"Jamais… jamais je ne te laisserai…je resterai avec toi...je te le promet, Ron..."


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou à tous ! Merci bcp bpc bpc pour vos reviews! Ca me fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère que cette petite suite va vous plaire ! Gros bizous !_

* * *

Si Hermione avait un tant soit peu espérer que Ron irait mieux, elle déchanta très vite. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme réalisa qu'il existait une chose bien pire que de voir les gens qu'on aime pleurer… c'est devoir faire face à leur silence… 

Le lendemain de l'orage, Ron n'ouvrit pas la bouche, les yeux regardant dans le vide, ne montrant à Hermione qu'il l'entendait que par de longs regards… mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui… Il était toujours accablé de tristesse mais ses deux océans d'un bleu profond reflétait la colère qui l'envahissait et elle pouvait y lire le désir de vengeance…

Hermione posa les yeux sur le rouquin et retint un soupir d'inquiétude. Elle avait passé la journée à nettoyer, à ranger, à essayer de s'occuper mais cela ne changeait rien… ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient constamment embués et une boule d'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge, lui donnant des difficultés pour parler….

Elle savait qu'à la moindre broutille, elle éclaterait en sanglots, ce qui était déjà arrivé pas moins de trois fois en une seule journée…. Voir Ron dans cet état la tuait à petit feu…

"Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle sans espérer de réponse. Je vais te préparer quelque chose…"

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie.

Hermione alla ouvrir et se jeta presque aussitôt dans les bras du nouveau venu:

"Harry ! Ho mon dieu, Harry, je suis tellement contente de te voir…"

"Moi aussi… murmura le survivant en la serrant contre lui. J'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances…"

Il montra un sac qu'il avait à ses pieds:

"Je t'ai amené des vêtements pour Ron…"

"Merci… je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller… au terrier…"

"Je sais… comment va-t-il ?" Questionna-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Hermione secoua la tête:

"Je… je ne sais pas… parvint-elle à murmurer d'une voix désespérée. Son état est affolant… si tu l'avais vu pleurer, Harry… c'était horrible…horrible… et maintenant… il ne bouge plus, il ne parle plus… mais ses yeux… ses yeux sont si sombres…."

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et baissa les yeux. Harry lui caressa la joue d'un air coupable:

"Et toi ? Demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain qu'elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Comment tu te sens ?"

Il savait que c'était très dur pour elle aussi… en plus d'avoir perdue sa meilleure amie, elle devait s'occuper de Ron… Elle voulait se montrer forte mais elle ne l'était pas… et il redoutait qu'elle ne perde pied au cœur de tant de désespoir…

La jeune femme étouffa soudain un sanglot et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du survivant, en pleurs.

"J'ai tellement peur… sanglota-t-elle. Peur de lui… peur pour lui… Harry je ne sais pas quoi faire… je ne sais pas quoi faire !"

Harry ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte, contrôlant les larmes de rage et de peine qui lui brûlaient les yeux. C'était sa faute si Ginny était morte… sa faute à lui et à lui seul… elle avait souffert avant de mourir et sa mort faisait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait…

"Il n'y a rien à faire…"

"Si ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes coulant toujours avec force sur ses joues. Si, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire ! Harry… il faut que je l'aide… il faut… il faut que je fasse quelque chose… Harry… aide-moi… je t'en supplie…."

Harry sentit son cœur se briser et ferma les yeux à son tour:

"On va y réfléchir… tous les deux… et on va trouver une solution, d'accord ?"

"Oui… acquiesça-t-elle. Oui… merci Harry… je suis contente que tu sois là… tu vas rester un peu, hein ? Reste s'il te plaît… juste quelques jours… juste… juste le temps que…"

"Oui, l'interrompit-il. Je vais rester un peu… ne t'inquiète pas… tu devrais aller dormir, tu sais ?"

"Non… Ron est au salon, je…il faut que…"

"Hermione ! Fit-il d'un ton sans appel. Je veux que tu ailles te coucher. Maintenant !"

La jeune femme tourna la tête en direction du salon et poussa un soupir d'impuissance.

"D'accord…. Mais… tu… tu ne devrais pas…"

"Je lui parlerai demain…"

Elle essaya de protester encore une fois mais un regard de la part d'Harry l'en empêcha…

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit d'un air encourageant:

"Tout ira mieux… mais… avant ça, il faut que tu te reposes…"

Hermione acquiesça malgré elle et consentit à aller se coucher, se raccrochant avec force à cette phrase d'espoir: "Tout ira mieux"… Il le fallait… oui… tout devait aller mieux… il le fallait…


	6. Chapitre 6

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, mettant quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était des cris au rez-de-chaussée qui l'avaient réveillée.

- TOUT CA C'EST TA FAUTE !

- Ho mon dieu… murmura Hermione en se levant précipitamment.

Elle descendit les escaliers en courant et trouva Ron tenant Harry par le tee-shirt.

- Ron, NON ! S'écria-t-elle d'un air affolé en voyant la lèvre ensanglanté du Survivant.

- C'est SA FAUTE ! S'écria Ron avec un regard de dément. C'est SA FAUTE si elle est morte !

- Non… ce n'est pas vrai, arrête… Ron…calme-toi… je t'en prie, laisse-le… supplia-t-elle, paniquée. Je t'en prie !

- Je vais lui faire payer…

- Non, Ron… Ron !

Il leva le poing pour frapper, mais Hermione se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à son bras:

- Ron, arrête…

- Hermione, éloigne-toi… souffla Harry. Il a raison… je l'ai mérité…

- Non ! Mais vous avez tout les deux perdu l'esprit ma parole ! Refusa-t-elle en tremblant de peur. Ron… je t'en prie…

Elle se serra plus fort contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux.

- Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il avec moins d'assurance.

- Ron… ça ne servira à rien… je t'en prie… arrête… je t'en prie……

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement et baissa lentement le poing, laissant lourdement tomber Harry sur le sol en se détournant de lui.

- Ils étaient ensemble… déclara soudain le rouquin les dents serrées. Tu le savais, ça ?

Hermione recula d'un pas.

- Quoi…?

- Ca faisait quatre mois ! C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont attaqué ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est morte !

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Harry… c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le survivant détourna les yeux, ne trouvant pas le courage d'acquiescer.

- Ho mon Dieu…

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Aussi égoïste…?

Elle n'avait pas une seconde imaginé à quel point la mort de Ginny avait pu affecter Harry… Elle s'était concentrée sur la douleur de Ron… sur sa douleur… alors que Harry souffrait au moins autant qu'eux…

- Harry… je suis désolée…

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras:

- Pardon… murmura-t-il en se laissant aller à l'étreinte rassurante de sa meilleure amie. Pardon… On voulait vous prévenir mais…on était juste… et puis… on a…et il y a eu…

Harry semblait perdu et il se figea soudain en rencontrant le regard meurtrier de Ron:

- J'aurais fait… n'importe quoi…. Balbutia le survivant. Je… jamais je ne…

Ron l'ignora et se tourna vers Hermione, les poings serrés:

- Je sais maintenant de quel côté tu es.

Puis sans un mot de plus il quitta le salon.

- Il a raison… c'est ma faute…

- Non ! Non… ne dis pas ça… il lui faut juste un peu de temps… ce n'est pas ta faute… et je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça ! Compris ?

Il acquiesça puis montra la porte que Ron venait de franchir.

- Va le voir…

- J'irais dans une seconde…mais là, tu as encore un peu besoin de moi, pas vrai ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce, les yeux embués.

Il acquiesça lentement et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle le serra plus fort contre lui. Il ne pleurait pas… il ne pleurait plus… mais la douleur dans ses yeux, les tremblements dans sa voix… Hermione pouvait lire le désespoir qui émanait de lui…

- Ca va aller… murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry…. Ginny avait son choix….

- Je l'aimais… je l'aimais vraiment, Hermione…. J'ai été tellement stupide…. Pourquoi je n'étais pas avec elle ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu l'aider ? Ron a raison de m'en vouloir…

- Ne dis pas ça… Arrête ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Répéta-t-elle avec force. Ron est perturbé… il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit… Pardonne-moi, Harry… si j'avais su, je… je… j'étais tellement inquiète que… je n'ai pas pensé à ce que toi tu pouvais ressentir… pardonne-moi… j'ai été si égoïste….

Il se mit à rire sans joie et l'embrassa sur le front:

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… de nous tous, tu es la plus courageuse et la moins égoïste… tu t'es toujours occupé de Ron et moi… et malgré ce que toi tu ressens, tu nous fais passer avant… tu es incroyable…

Elle sourit tristement en secouant la tête et essuya ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… si j'étais… si j'étais si incroyable je serais capable de consoler Ron… je serais capable de… de te faire comprendre que tu n'y es pour rien… j'aurais été capable d'empêcher tout ça…..

Harry secoua la tête et lui sourit tristement:

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire… maintenant, va le voir… il a besoin de toi…

- Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai besoin qu'il me pardonne… dit-il d'un air désolé. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider…va le voir… vas-y… je ne bouge pas d'ici….

Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement et se leva pour rejoindre Harry après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bizous ! A bientot j'espère ! 


	7. Chapitre 7

- Ron…

- Laisse-moi, Hermione.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'avança prudemment.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça… murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'accuser Harry de ce qui s'est passé ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me… de nous rejeter ! C'est injuste ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Pas plus que la tienne, Ron….Arrête de te sentir coupable… arrête d'essayer de trouver un coupable !

- Je… mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je peux oublier ce qui s'est passé ? S'écria-t-il. Ginny est MORTE ! Ma petite sœur est morte ! Et je vais rester là à rien faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Voldemort est le seul responsable… lui et ceux qui l'ont tuée… aucun de nous n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit ! Cela n'aurait fait qu'une victime de plus….

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa doucement sa main sur la joue du rouquin.

- Je prendrais sa place si je pouvais… chuchota-t-elle, la voix vibrante de douceur et de tristesse. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour retrouver le Ron d'avant… Ron… je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

- Ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant la main. Ne dis pas… je…c'est pas ce que je veux…

- Je sais… et tu ne voudrais pas non plus que Harry meurt… c'est ton meilleur ami, Ron…. Et la guerre est tellement présente…Si tu veux décharger ta colère contre quelqu'un, fais le contre moi ! Pas contre Harry… il ne mérite pas ça… Ron… Harry a besoin de nous… tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Lui aussi il a mal ! Ron, il aimait ta sœur ! Il a perdu celle qu'il aimait… essaye d'imaginer combien il souffre !

Il sursauta et son sang se glaça.

Il n'arrivait pas imaginer cela…. Si Hermione venait à mourir… jamais il ne s'en remettrait…. Était-ce vraiment ce que vivait Harry ?

- Ron…?

Elle remarqua soudain que ses yeux s'étaient assombrit et à son tour il lui caressa doucement la joue:

- J'en mourrais… murmura-t-il soudain.

Hermione le dévisagea, inquiète.

- Quoi ?

Il secoua la tête, réalisant ce qu'endurait Harry, comprenant ce qu'il avait ignoré si longtemps. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle...?

- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… j'en mourrais…

Elle tressaillit, incertaine du sens de ses paroles et il l'attira soudain contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- J'en mourrai…. Répéta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte passionnée, ponctuée de brûlants baisers.

Presque aussitôt, Hermione enroula ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et lui rendit ses baisers. Il laissa glisser ses grandes mains le long de son dos avant de venir enserrer sa taille.

- Ron… murmura Hermione entre deux baisers, essayant vainement de résister à la vague de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Arrête… Arrête….

Il sourit contre ses lèvres quand elle se mit à frissonner en poussant un petit miaulement de plaisir. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il arrête si elle aimait ça ?

Elle se laissa finalement complètement aller quand les lèvres de Ron descendirent dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux en se serrant tout contre lui.

Il s'interrompit quelques minutes plus tard, les laissant tous les deux reprendre leur souffle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Comment est-ce possible… ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Quoi… ?

- Comment est-ce possible qu'en sept ans, je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Hermione tressaillit et le repoussa doucement, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Arrête Ron, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…

Elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte mais il l'attrapa par le bras:

- Bien sûr que si, je sais ce que je dis ! Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime !

Hermione secoua la tête:

- Ron… supplia-t-elle. Ne fais pas ça…

Il la regarda sans comprendre:

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ne te sert pas de moi…

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise:

- NON ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Hermione, je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Je… j'ai compris… tu avais raison… ce que vit Harry… je… je n'aurais jamais le courage de le supporter…. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… je…

Elle vit avec inquiétude les yeux de Ron teinté d'un affolement irraisonné. Il était submergé de sentiments trop fort, trop inhabituel pour lui et ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

- Ron…

Elle réalisait à présent qu'il était sincère, qu'il avait vraiment peur de la perdre autant qu'elle était effrayée de le perdre lui…

Pour la première fois, elle réalisait que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui étaient réciproques… et au cœur de tant de tristesse, cette révélation lui gonfla le cœur d'espoir et de joie….

Tout n'était pas perdu…. Tant qu'ils serraient capable d'aimer… il y aurait toujours de l'espoir…

- Je… je ne supporterais pas… répéta Ron, l'air perdu. Je ne supporterais pas que…

- Je suis là, Ron… je vais bien… Il ne m'arrivera rien… déclara-t-elle soudain en lui souriant avec courage pour l'apaiser.

- Je suis désolé… je n'avais pas compris que Harry… que Harry souffrait…. Je… je ne pensais pas ce que je lui ai dit ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais ! Je sais, Ron… chuchota-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Hermione… souffla-t-il. Il faut que j'aille lui parler… je dois… m'excuser et je dois… le soutenir…oui… il faut que je l'aide…

- Oui… on va y aller…sourit-elle tristement en enlaçant les doigts de Ron dans les siens. Et tous les trois.. On s'en sortira…. Oui… tous les trois… on va avoir une longue discussion…

- Tous les trois….

Ron lui rendit son sourire et serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres:

- Merci… merci Hermione….


End file.
